Clint and the babies?
by mambrino
Summary: uh oh when banner messes up on a chemical he turns the whole team and Loki into babies all except Clint. Will he be able to handle this?
1. Chapter 1 new beginning

**Improved chapter. I hope it's a lot better**

* * *

"Clint, can you get the Bromine from the closet down stairs?'' Bruce asked

"Sure thing genius.'' Clint shouted halfway out the door.

Everyone stood in Tony Stark's new and improved lab at H.Q. Natasha, Steve, and Thor huddled in a small group discussing the new Anti-aging gun. Loki sat in the corner chained to the wall, his only purpose there was his magic and was forced to help. Tony talked with Bruce near the reactors, neither of them noticing the chemical agents start to fizzle. One moment there was blue smoke the next everything went dark.

Clint was making his way down the hall when he saw blue smoke coming from the lab. He dropped the chemical and sprinted towards the door. Clint suddenly stopped in the doorway when he saw 6 sleeping babies on the floor. Clint was stunned, he didn't know what to do or say. All his team members and loki lay asleep on the floor.  
When Clint had somewhat overcome the shock he turned his earpiece on and called for Nick Fury.

"What is it now Barton, is the world coming to an end or are you just moody today?" Fury laughing at his joke.

"Not today Fury, I think you might want to see this for yourself." Clint replied, ignoring his sarcastic tone.

"I don't have time for your silly games Barton.'' Fury said

"Fury, I'm not joking, just come down here.'' Clint commanded

''Alright, alright. Give me a few minutes.''

Five minutes later Nick Fury stood at the lab doorway shocked and surprised at what he saw.

"Is this some sort of sick game Barton? I can see the others in on this, but how the hell did you get Steve in on this?" he asked confused and angry.

"I'm being serious. This is not a joke Fury. All i Know is that Bruce asked for me to get Bromine and give it to him. When I came back up the stairs There were six babies on the floor, Then I called you.''

"How did this even happen?'' Fury questioned

"Again I don't know. I think it might have been the new weapon we're working on, the Anti-aging gun, but we haven't used it yet so we don't know when they could turn back.'' Clint explained

"So basically they're stuck like that until either we find a cure or they go back themselves?.'' Nick asked even more confused

"Yes sir, but what do we do with them?'' Clint asked.

''Well It looks like they're stuck with you. It's to dangerous to keep them here and I am not taking any chances of an invasion while they're...um... De-aged.'' Fury told him

"Wait... WHAT? I have no clue how to take care of kids, I'm an agent not some type of nanny. Besides I can't take them to my apartment it's to small'' Clint argued

"You can stay in Stark towers. I heard he added more levels so you won't be cramped.'' Stark said

''I AM AN AGENT, I don't do kids Fury!'' Clint yelled

"It is an order Barton unless you want to be De-aged to, I suggest you do what you are told and we will look for a cure. Got it, good'' Fury yelled back.

''But sir-'' Clint was cut off when Nick Fury walked out the door and into the hallway.

A few minutes later Maria Hill had come to take them home. She quickly loaded all the babies into the car and Started the engine. When they had arrived Maria helped Clint set them in the living room and then left. Clint called Buy Buy baby and had everything delivered in the next two hours. He asked JARVIS to notify him if one of them woke up.  
Clint had mostly everything set in an empty room that Tony had not yet finished when Jarvis came over the system.

_" , Captain Steve Rogers has awoken and is now crying.'' JARVIS_ said

"Thank you JARVIS'' Clint responded and made his way back to the Living room.  
As he walked toward the living room the crying became louder and louder. Clint was sort of panicking for a moment then thought of something. He picked the baby up and awkwardly rocked him. Clint was a little uncomfortable at first since he was holding the leader of the group, but soon overcame the feeling and somewhat felt good for at least trying. When Steve had stopped crying and was again asleep Clint tried to gently sit him back on the floor, but when Steve felt the disappearance of hands he began to cry again. Clint didn't really want to deal with trying make him fall asleep again so he carried him back into the new nursery and finished his work.

About an hour later all the babies had awoken and were happily babbling along. Clint sat on the couch watching them. He heard the elevator doors open and Pepper Potts walked into the living room, fully aware of what was going on. She had bought some baby clothes and food. She had babysat when she was a teenager and new exactly what to do.

After each one was feed, They were put into pajamas and laid down for bed.

"So how are you handling this Clint?'' Pepper asked

"Okay I guess. It's kinda wierd to see my team like this, but hopefully they'll find a resolution'' Clint said "How come you are handling this so well?.'' Clint questioned

"I used to babysit when I was younger so I'm used to handling babies.'' Pepper explained

"Oh... well thank you for your help. I hope they turn back soon.''

"Me too. Now get some sleep you are really gonna need it.'' Pepper said

'' You too. night.'' Clint told her and made his way down to a guest room. He asked JARVIS to wake him if one of the babies woke up and finally fell asleep.

* * *

**So is it better? I am going to update these chapters one by one so give some time, but tell me if this is better**


	2. Chapter 2

It had only been 4 hours since he had fallen asleep and heard crying from the monitor. "JARVIS what time is it."

"2:30, sir"

He swung his legs over and with a grunt got up. when he walked into the room Thor, Natasha, and tony were crying. Clint checked their diapers and all three were dirty. So one by one he carried them to the changing table it was a little to dark and Thor wouldn't stop wiggling around. finally he had all three changed and back into bed. he walked back into his bedroom and lied down the next thing he knew JARVIS was waking him up.

"Sir it's time to wake up, it's 7:30"

"Thank you JARVIS can you please start the coffee machine"

As he was walking down the hallway he could here shuffling around. He figure pepper was just getting ready for work. He knocked on her door and she came up and opened it. "Well good morning "she said esthetically

"Morning ."i was wandering if you could pick up some more baby formula and bottles."

"sure thing and could you grab me a cup of coffee please."

"Yeah, be right back."

about have an hour later pepper was walking out the door with a ton of files in her hands and said that she would probably be home late and to not wait up for her. after she left Clint asked JARVIS to pull up the security footage up real time. a few seconds later JARVIS had a holographic screen in front of him. All of them were awake and some of them were crying, others were staring at the ceiling. when Clint walked in he decided to feed Thor first since he was the one screaming the loudest. he had to give the guy props because he was pretty sure that if it got any louder there would be an earth quack. he sat the others on a blanket with some toys. thankfully Tony had already sat up a sink so he didn't have to walk from the kitchen up another floor to where all the bedrooms are.

Finally all the babies were fed and happily babbling and rolling over they looked to be at least 3-5 months old Steve definitely looked the youngest and Natasha looked the oldest. Clint really didn't have a lot of problems except for putting them to bed that night. All the babies were crying and pepper wasn't due home until later. Then out of nowhere Clint got an idea. He sang the song his mom used to sing to him every night before bed.

"the stars come out lighting a deep blue sky"

"when mother nature sing her lullaby"

"the moon bends low kissing each rose good night''

"when mother nature sings her lullaby"

"our cares and all our troubles will soon be put to flight"

"the gentle breeze of evening will blow them through the night"

"when mother nature sings her lullaby."

when he was finished he cracked the door and asked JARVIS if he would keep the live footage going in his room. Clint brushed his teeth then lied down in bed and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been 3 weeks sense he had brought the babies home. Clint and pepper had worked out a schedule each morning he would bring her a cup of coffee then she would leave for work. The babies looked to be between 7 months to a year old, of course Natasha looking to be 1. Clint he was a little worried about Steve he looked only about 6 months. but he just brushed it off. Some were starting to try and walk. Loki had ahead start because he had always been a little more advanced then his brother. They seemed to be happy most of the time but lately they had been waking up sometimes up to 3 times a night

It was about 2:30 in the morning when he heard squeals coming from the monitor. he walked in to the room to see that Loki was standing in his crib crying and had his arms outstretched. he took the little baby and rocked him back and forth.

"What's wrong" not expecting the baby to answer. Then he heard another sound coming from another crib.

_"Oh crap i hope i didn't wake all of them."_

it was coming from Thor's crib. He started to cry softly. Clint went and picked him up then headed to the rocking chair. Both of them rested on Clint's chest. When they had both fallen back asleep he put them back in their crib and headed back to bed. Not even 20 minutes had past when he heard the crying again. When he walked back both babies were crying he pick them up and yet again sat in the rocking chair. Clint thought about them living in Asgard and if they had acted this way with their mother. about 15 minutes had past and they were finally back asleep. This time he laid down Loki in Thor's crib and after that there were no more problems.

The next morning pepper knocked on Clint's door. He came and opened it surprised to see her.

"Morning I forgot to tell you that i am leaving to go on a business trip i will be home in 5 days. Do you think you can handle that?"  
"I hope so, i think i can handle it."  
"Alright well i am headed out see you in 5 days."

Even though it was 6:30 Clint decided to make himself some coffee. Around 8 he could hear The babies waking up. As usual he feed Thor first then Tony, Natasha, Loki, Lastly Steve. When he got to Steve he looked like he had grown a little he was maybe 8 Months now. Clint was happy that he was kind of catching up with the others. After he feed all of them he took them out of there crib and laid them on a soft blanket and had some toys on it. Loki was trying to stand up and when he did he fell and hit his arm on the coffee table. Clint jumped up and had him in his arm in just a few seconds. He ran to the bathroom and pulled out a baby handbook he asked JARVIS to put on the screen so he could keep an eye on them. it said that, _"IN an event that a child should receive a cut simply get a rag and run warm water on and try to apply pressure to it and talk to the baby_ calmly._"_ He grabbed a rag from the cabinet and ran the warm water on it. He put the rag on Loki and as soon as the rag touched the baby he started Wailing. He tried to remember what the book had said about this.  
_"Oh, crap what did the book say about this. Uhhh... oh_ ya.  
He talked kindly and calmly to the baby and soon the babies crying died down to carried baby Loki into the living room and this time far away from the coffee table.

About 1 they started to get fussy Clint looked at what time it was and decided to feed them. After he was done he laid them down for a nap. he walked back to his room and turned up the baby monitor. They let him sleep for about 2 hours and when Clint woke up he heard giggling coming from the monitor. Clint walked into a room full of happy babies he went to were Natasha was and said "Peek-a-boo." She just laughed at him. Finally about 5 he called for pizza and Feed the babies again He sat them on the Ground beside him and ate his pizza. When he finished he gave them a bath then put them in their pj's. After he sang the lullaby they all fell asleep.

Every night someone would wake up and it would take forever for them to fall asleep. On Friday morning Clint got all the babies and put them on the blanket. He was sipping his coffee and that's when he feel asleep. pepper walked into the kitchen to find Clint fast asleep she woke Clint and told him to go to bed and just like that he found himself in the bed and feel asleep.

**So what do you you thinks so far? is it good. I have worked hard on this and i hope you are enjoying it i know i am having fun writing it. please review it and tell me if i am doing a good job and tell me what you think should happen next. =)**


	4. Chapter 4

*BEEP* *BEEP* BEEP* Clint awoke to his alarm clock. as usual he checked the video and of course all the kids were awake. as he walked to there room and couldn't believe that 2 more months had already past by it seamed to go by so fast. Nick had decided to release what was going on and that there would be other agents taking up there place. Furry told Clint that they could venture out of Stark tower and he took that opportunity. Clint thought of places they could go maybe the park or the zoo.

"Good morning everyone."Clint said  
"Morning ." they cried  
"What would you like for breakfast." he asked  
"Pancakes." Thor shouted, "Bacon." Tony screamed, "Eggs." Natasha said  
"Why don't we have all three" Clint aske  
"YAAA." they screamed

pepper cooked while everyone else played in the living room and Clint set the table. As he was placing the forks on the table he looked over to see Natasha sitting in the corner by herself. He walked over and bent down.

"What's Wrong Nat. he asked  
"I don't know how to play with others.  
Clint had forgotten that Natasha was taught to always be strict and to never have fun.  
"Well come help me set the table then".  
"okay." she answered

Clint called them to breakfast when they were all seated asked them if they wanted to go to the park after breakfast and of course they all said yes. so after they were finished pepper packed some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for lunch later. Clint got of the kids into there car seats and went on there way.  
When they got to the park he unbuckled them and told them to not go anywhere out and his sight and they had to tell them if they needed to use the restroom. All the kids ran of to play. Thor and Steve asked Clint if he would push them and pepper was helping Tony climb across the Monkey bars. By noon They started to get hungry Pepper spread out two sheets and handed out the sandwiches. after an hour more of playing they started to get tired so Clint decided to call it a day. When Clint had them in the car they had all past out. When they got home Clint got Steve, Loki, and Bruce while pepper got Tony, Natasha, and Thor. Clint and pepper laid them down in there beds.

At 4:30 Clint could hear some Noise coming from their room. He walked in to see Tony, Steve, And Thor up and let them out of bed. finally by 5:15 they were all awake Tony decided to order pizza. at 6 the pizza had arrived and Clint gave a piece out to each kid and He had two pepper said she just wanted some salad, they all sat and at together.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Clint Felt a tugging on his shirt. He opened one eye to see Tony standing there wiping his eyes.  
"What's wrong buddy." he asked  
" I don't feel Good." Tony said  
"Where does it."  
"My tummy." he cried  
Clint reached out and felt Tony's head, he was burning up  
"Have you thrown up yet." Clint said with a little worry in his voice  
"Yes."  
"where"  
"In my bed" He said  
"Okay buddy let's go get you cleaned up.  
Clint carried Tony to the sink and got a cold rag and cleaned Tony's mouth off. When Clint walked into their room Steve, Bruce, and Loki were up They all had fevers. He felt Natasha and Thor Thankfully They Didn't have fevers. He picked them up and Carried them into his room. He laid them on the floor with pillows and blankets. Clint Changed Tony's sheets with new ones and threw away the other ones. all through the night he was taking care of the kids.

**Sorry this took awhile i have been really busy but i finally got to it and had a lot fun writing it. How is it. I hope you are enjoying it because i am. **


	5. Chapter 5

It had only been a day since Tony, Steve, Bruce, And Loki had gotten sick. Clint had made an appointment at a doctors office. The appointment was at 8:00 even thought it it was only 7:00 Clint decided to try and put the kids in the van. Steve, Loki, and Bruce were easy to get in but Tony had the most severe case so Clint sat in the back and Held a bag just encase Tony needed to throw up. Pepper called a sitter for Natasha and Thor then she got in the car and started it.  
When they got to the office no one was at the desk so he rang the bell, just then an old women in her 60's walked up.  
"Hello we have an appointment ." Clint said  
"Yes, he will be with you in just a moment if you could take a seat over there please." she croaked  
As Clint sat down he was careful to hand Tony to Pepper.

A nurse in her late 20's came to the door.  
"Steve Rogers." She called  
Clint carried Steve into the backroom  
"Hello."  
"Hello Dr." Clint said  
"What seems to be the problem. asked  
"Well he hasn't been feeling to well. He complained that his stomach head and Throat hurts. Clint explained. While he was talking to the doctor he felt a tugging on his pants leg. Clint paused and bent down to Steve  
"I feel like I'm Going to throw up." Steve whispered  
"Doctor where is the nearest bathroom." Clint asked  
"Down the hall to the right." The doctor said  
Clint picked up Steve and almost ran to the bathroom thankfully Steve made it and threw up in the toilet. When he took Steve back to the room the nurse that had taken them back was standing there.  
"Hi there Steve I'm gonna have to give you a shot." The Nurse said  
Steve almost started to cry but then the nurse said this "Don't Cry sweetie ask your daddy to hold your hand." it felt weird because Clint never really wanted kids but he just brushed it off. When it was over the nurse put a cars band aid on his arm.  
As they walked out he saw Pepper Talking to Bruce while she held Tony on her chest.

"Loki." the nurse called  
Pepper took Loki back and reassured him that everything was going to be okay. after 15 minutes Loki came out with a Star Wars band aid on. Then they called for Bruce and Pepper also took him back. It took about 30 minutes for Bruce because they didn't want to upset him. then it was Tony's turn.  
When they walked back the nurse Put a small trash can near him and it definitely came in handy because he threw up twice before the doctor came in  
"Does he have the same symptoms as the others." He asked  
"Yes." Clint said the doctor checked everything and said "I am prescribing an antibiotic for them and you can pick them up at the Walmart pharmacy." He explained  
"Thank You Doctor for looking at them." Clint said happily  
"Well you know it's kinda my job." He laughed

When they got home Pepper and Clint took the kids back upstairs. Thankfully Nothing was destroyed and Natasha and Thor looked happy. The baby sitter left and Clint ordered a pizza. Pepper went to get the medicine and Clint laid Steve, Bruce, and Loki down but Tony wanted to be held so as Clint ate he held Tony. When Pepper got back She woke up Steve, Bruce, and Loki they each gave them a spoonful of medicine.

The next two days went by pretty smoothly and everyone's fever broke except Tony's That night as Clint was asleep he felt tugging on the sheets when he opened his eyes Tony was there still as white as a ghost.  
"Clint i can't sleep." Tony cried.  
"Okay what do you want buddy. Clint asked  
"Sing me that song." Clint had totally forgotten about the lullaby. He lifted up Tony and rubbed his back while he sang the lullaby. When Tony had fallen asleep he laid him down in his bed. The next day when Clint woke up he felt Tony and the fever was gone. Now Tony was back to his old self and Clint went back to his new life.

**Oh my gosh guys i am having so much fun writing this. I really hope you all are enjoying this as much as me. =)**


	6. Chapter 6

Clint awoke to sunshine right outside his window it was a good day. Clint walked happily to the kids room as always they were up before Clint, they let Clint sleep because Clint got very cranky if he didn't get enough sleep.

''Good morning guys." Clint chimed  
"Morning Clint"They said happily  
"So guys i was wondering, who wants to go the zoo today" Clint asked  
"YA." they screamed. So after breakfast pepper made sandwiches for lunch. Clint buckled everyone up everyone and told pepper that he was going to drive this time, she just smiled and said "Okay.''

When they had reached the zoo he instructed everyone to stay close to him and pepper. Clint walked up to the ticket booth and asked for the V.I.P passes. Everyone was handed a blue wristband. The first thing that they wanted to see was the Elephants. Clint could only recall one time when he had gone to the zoo he was very young and didn't remember much. This time things where different, he felt responsible to make sure everyone had a good time. His teammates hadn't had time for fun they were always running around trying to help everyone. This time they could sort of act normal.  
"Clint.'' Pepper called "You coming."  
"Ya." he hadn't realized he had zoned out.  
"Whoa." they gasped there where 3 Elephants one of them had sucked water up it's truck and was now showering in it. The 2 other elephants where playing with a big rubber ball. They stayed there for a few more minutes when they moved on to the next exhibit.  
This exhibit had monkeys in it, white snow monkeys. Clint couldn't help but laugh when a monkey started to pick at another monkeys hair. The kids stared at him and started laughing too.  
The next exhibit had what looked like iguanas in it and they looked kinda funny. he was watching the kids when he noticed Natasha of to the side. Clint walked to her and leaned down.  
"Hey, something wrong. He asked  
"I don't like those things they look scary." Natasha said shyly  
"well what if i hold your hand and walk over there with you, then would you look at them."  
"I guess so, but only if you promise to not let go." she asked  
"I promise." Clint replied  
Clint took Natasha's hand and headed back to the iguanas. A lot of people had surrounded the exhibit ans Natasha couldn't see so Clint picked her up and put her on his shoulders. Soon Natasha couldn't take her eyes of the strange creatures. It was hard to get her away from the exhibit but it was time for lunch and there was a picnic table outside. Pepper got out the sandwiches and Clint handed them out to each kid. After lunch he told them to go play on the playground for a bit. Pepper read a book while Clint pushed the kids on the swing set. When Clint got tired he told the kids to go play on the giant spider or slide down the twisty slide. About another hour had past and Cint called for the kids to come back he started to say each of there names out loud  
"Okay lets see Natasha, Bruce, Loki, Thor, Tony and... wait where's Steve." Clint asked  
The kids looked around and shrugged their shoulders. Panic started to creep up Clint's back but he didn't let it show on his face. _Okay think where have we been today.  
_"Pepper i need you to stay here with the kids. Clint asked  
"Okay we will look for him around the park." Pepper replied  
Clint took off. He first looked at the Iguanas but Steve was nowhere in site. Next he went back to the snow monkeys exhibit, then he checked the elephant's area and still no Steve. Clint double checked just to make sure he hadn't missed anything and headed back to the playground.  
"I think you should take the kids home." Clint said  
"Okay I'll watch for him encase he wandered out on the streets." Pepper replied  
As Clint was talking he felt a hand tap him. Clint looked down to see Tony staring up at him  
"Hey buddy, what's up."He asked  
"Where's Steve." Tony asked with an edge of panic in his voice  
"I don't know, but we're doing everything we can to look for him okay."  
Tony was about to cry when it dawned on Clint that Tony and Steve were very close to each other and Clint felt that he had to do everything in his power to find him. Steve was also one of his close friends and Clint needed to find him.

Pepper put everyone in their car seat and started the car.  
"What are you gonna do" Pepper asked  
"I'll head over to the security guards and ask if they have seen him, maybe they'll let me see the security tapes. If I can't find him on that I'll go look at the park and some other places. Clint replied  
"Okay I'll try and look for him on the streets and I will call you if I see anything" Pepper said  
"Alright see you later."  
Clint headed to the security guard tower and asked to speak to the head guard.  
"Yes sir how can i help you.'' a big security guard came out in his 40s eating a half chocolate doughnut  
"Sir I lost my little boy." Clint said  
"Okay, can describe what he looks like."  
"He has blond hair, blue eyes, tan skin." Clint replied  
"Well I sure haven't." he said  
"Can I please see your security tapes sir."  
"Sure but which one." The guard asked  
"Do you have one that shows the playground." Clint questioned  
"Ya, right here."  
The camera was right on them, Clint saw everyone he asked if they would zoom in on them. He saw Steve on the swings. The next thing he saw caught him of guard. Steve started to follow a man in the same shirt as him and same colored pants he even kinda had the same haircut. Clint showed the guard and asked to show the tapes following that man. The man left threw the front gates and saw Steve follow him. Clint then thanked the guards and took off in a sprint. He rushed threw the gates and down the streets. It was getting dark and it was starting to rain, it was also cold outside this time of month being November. Finally he came up to an alleyway. He heard sobbing and turned to it. Immediately he recognized it was Steve. He called to Steve and he looked up from his crouched position. He ran strait into Clint's arms. Clint picked him up and hugged him.  
"C-C-Clint I-I-I was S-S-So scared" Steve said threw sobs.  
"It's okay you're safe now, Can you tell me what happened." Clint asked  
I-I-I Th-thought I saw you-you leaving and I tried to follow.'' Steve cried, "Then I-I couldn't fi-find my way back, so-so i tried t-to walk back home, and I-I got more lost." Steve said  
"It's okay Steve you're okay now, I've got you you're okay." Steve was crying so hard and the rain was coming down harder. Steve was shaking really bad Steve was cold to the touch. Clint asked where his coat was and he said that he had forgotten it at the zoo. Clint took off his Jacket and rapped it around Steve. Clint sat down and waited until Steve's crying turned into hiccups then Steve fell asleep. Clint carefully got up and started his way home  
Finally home Clint warmed up some soup and told Steve to eat it while he listened to Tony talk to him. The first thing Steve did when they got home was give Tony a big hug. It was now pretty late and he put them both to bed. Clint jumped in bed and was happy that everything turned out okay.

**Sorry guys this was posted so late. Funny thing happened i ended up getting the flu and i was so busy trying to catch up in school that i didn't have time to post but i tried to add a little more fluff. i hope you like it. =)**


	7. Chapter 7

_"Clint, Clint?" _A women's voice said  
Clint opened his eyes. _"Natasha, what are you doing you're supposed to be a kid." _he said_  
"What do you mean?" _Nat asked _"I was always like this." Come on you've been working to hard, Kiss me. _

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Clint awoke in a startle. _What happened. _Clint walked down to the kids room. They where all still sleeping. _Phew, it was just a dream._ Clint thought. It was only 7:00 so he decided to make some coffee. while he was poring his coffee pepper came behind him and gabbed a cup.  
"So how did you sleep. Pepper asked  
"Fine." he replied not wanting to talk about his weird dream.  
"Pepper, i will be taking the kids to the grocery store to buy some more food.'' Clint said  
"okay, but please make sure you keep an eye on them, which I'm sure you will being hawk eye and everything." pepper said a little embarrassed. Pepper walked out the door with a file in her hand and her cup of coffee. "well this should be a fun day." he said with a sarcastic tone in his voice. It was now 8:30 so Clint decided to get the kids up so he could hopefully get the shopping done soon. Everyone knew how much Clint hated shopping.  
Clint opened the Door to find everyone awake.  
"Morning, Guys." Clint said  
"Morning." They replied  
Clint got everyone dressed and in the car.  
When they reached the store he told everyone to stay close to him and that if they get lost to find a worker and tell them. It was a pretty huge store so worry was going up and down Clint's back. Everything was fine until noticed that Natasha wasn't standing there.  
_crap. _He thought to himself. Just then he heard laughter above him. Clint looked up to see Nat on the top shelf. ''Natasha Romanoff, get down here now before you hurt yourself."  
''No.'' She hissed  
NATASHA, COME DOWN THIS INSTANT OR YOU WILL BE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE. Clint yelled  
Natasha tried to jump but missed and found herself falling to the ground. Clint ran to her and Nat was on the ground cry. her arm didn't look to good. Suddenly Clint became very pale. Natasha definitely had a broken arm. Clint got everyone in the car and left the grocery cart in the middle of the store.  
As soon as they reached the hospital the doctors took Natasha and rushed her down to the ex-ray room. Clint waited with the kids. Finally pepper came in and sat down. "How is she." pepper asked  
"They took her back for ex-ray and I'm pretty sure she has a broken arm but I don't know yet." Just then a doctor came in "Clint Barton"  
"Pepper, stay with the kids I'll go back." he said. The doctor walked him back into Natasha room. There she sat whimpering quietly. The doctor turned around and turned on the ex-ray.  
"As you can see she fractured this bone right here in her wrist. he pointed. She will need a cast so it can heal right. The doctor left the room to get the cast. Clint looked at Natasha. "Now do you see why we don't climb things in the store'' She looked up, eyes red and shook her head. I'm sorry Clint I should have stayed with you" she said shakily  
"I forgive you, next time you need to be careful."  
The doctor walked back with everything and started the cast. After everything was over Clint took Natasha and thanked the doctor. Clint put everyone back in the car and headed home thankfully the rest of the evening went fine and everything calmed down

**Hey guys sorry this was so late this has been a really busy month for me. but i hope everyone had a great and safe holiday. Thank you my readers for sticking with me. i know it's been awhile since i updated it. sorry guys you are truly great people =)**


	8. Chapter 8

so yes I know it has been forever since I updated, but I have been receiving a lot of hate mail and I will be doing one of two things. Either go back and edit the story or just delete it all together, but I need you to help me decide. I would also like to say that this story was my first chapter story ever and I was still really new to fanfiction! so I am sorry for grammatical errors please forgive me. If you have read my other stories I have done a lot better. Anyway tell me what you think and thank you to all those who have stuck by me =)


End file.
